In many types of electronic equipment, fans are used for cooling by way of blowing air over the electronics, thereby dissipating the excess heat generated by the electronics. Through proper sizing of the fan and flow control of the air driven by the fan, the electronic equipment can be maintained at a stable operating temperature even though ambient air temperatures may be quite high.
In many applications, however, the cooling fan represents one of the least reliable components used in an electronic system due to its primarily mechanical nature. In high availability electronic equipment, the cooling system must be further enhanced in order to increase its reliability. In one design technique, redundant fans are used in order to provide a backup cooling system when the primary cooling system fails. However, in order to maintain adequate airflow after the failure of a cooling fan, complete redundancy is required, thus increasing the cost, required space, and complexity of the of the electronic equipment.
Thus, it is highly desirable to make use of an airflow management system for use in high availability electronic equipment that does not require complete redundancy in cooling components while still maintaining adequate cooling after the failure of a cooling fan.